Trick or Treat?
by Lilybug0402
Summary: Dustin, Sev, and Steve are trick or treating when
1. Author’s Note

**Happy Halloween everyone!!!! I hope you all are having a good and safe Halloween!!! Hope you guys enjoy my Halloween story!!!**

 **~ Lily**


	2. Part One

It was Halloween once again in Hawkins, Indiana. But not just any Halloween, it was El's first official Halloween with Mike and the others. However, Hopper isn't letting El go trick or treating because he's still scare of El being out in the world. Luckily, Mike Wheeler knew just what to do. He asked Hopper if it was ok for him to come over on Halloween and spend time with El. Hopper agreed as long as Mike stays at the house. El was so excited that Mike was coming over to spend time with her. She loves hanging out with the others, but Mike was her favorite person in the world to hang out with. Other than her sister, of course. Spending time with Mike alone was also amazing because she feels safe whenever she's scared.

Meanwhile at the Henderson's Household, Dustin and Sev are getting ready to go Trick or Treating with Steve. Sev forced Dustin to dress up as a Willard from her favorite movie Footloose while she dresses up as Rusty; who are supposedly a couple in the film. When Sev finished getting ready, Dustin came in and told her that Steve was here. She got her Halloween pail and bolted out the door. Steve was still talking to Mrs. Henderson about the plan.

"So when are you going to bring these two home?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"Around Eleven o'clock to midnight." He answered

"That sounds like a plan! You two behave and do whatever Steve says to do, ok?"

"Ok!" Dustin replied.

The trio took off and went Trick or Treating in the Neighborhood. Meanwhile, back at Hopper's Cabin, El and Mike were watching horror movies. However, El was so scared for most of them that she held onto Mike for a huge proportion of the night. Mike didn't mind, it just reminded him that El was here with him.

The night was going pleasantly well for everyone else. Until two hours after Steve, Dustin, and Sev left the house. Sev had an eerie feeling that someone, or something, was following them. Her suspicion grew more as they went past the pumpkin patch at Merrill's Farm.

"Is everything ok Sev?" Dustin asked her.

"I feel like something is watching us!" Sev replied.

"Well it's just us out here!" Steve told them, "So let's keep going ok?"

It turned out that something was watching them. Without any warning, something popped out of the trees. It was a dark grey color and it looked like one of those Venus flytraps. Steve and Sev were both freaked out, but Dustin knew who it was.

"Holy Shit," he muttered to himself, "D'Artagnan, is that you?"

The creature's demeanor seemed to change the minute Dustin said his name. Almost like the creature's identity was taken and by identifying the creature it got its identity back. Dustin grabbed a nougat and slowly walked over to the creature. Which made Sev freak out.

"Dustin what the hell are you doing?" Sev panicked as he go closer to the creature.

"Don't worry Sev, everything's ok!" Dustin assured her, then turned back towards Dart.

"Hey Buddy! It's me, Dustin! Everything's going to be alright! We're not going to hurt you!"

He placed the nougat down and watch the creature eat it up.

"What are we going to do with this thing?" Steve asked.

"I don't know! Keep him!" Dustin replied.

"Are you fucking insane? He ate your other cat!"

"He couldn't help it he was a baby and there was no food around!" Dustin defended his friend.

"I'm not going to let some creature eat my dog!" Sev commented.

"He won't eat anyone!"

Just as he said that, Sev made direct eye contact with Dart. Which made him mad, he started to charge at her, ready to attack. Dustin tried to contain Dart, but he couldn't, Sev stood still for a few seconds. She didn't know what to do, she could tell that Dustin doesn't want neither of them to her harmed, but if she doesn't fight back she will lose her life. So she made the impulsive decision to run for her life. As she ran, Dustin sent out an S.O.S.

It was around ten forty-five when Mike prepared to leave El's house to head home. El thanked Mike for making her not feel lonely tonight. Obviously, he was happy to do it. Before Mike could exit the door, El's supercom went off.

"EMERGENCY EMERGENCY!" It was Dustin, shouting from the top of his lungs. "Dart escapes the Upside Down And is chasing after Sev!"

"What!" El yelled in shock and rage.

Back at the pumpkin patch, Sev was trying to outrun the demo dog, but Dard was catching up to her. Dustin watched in horror as his girlfriend and his temporary pet were running around. He didn't know what to do; he didn't have any weapons to fight with, and even if he did, he doesn't want to hurt Dart. Steve was yelling some bullshit at him, saying to do something about Sev, but Dustin kept saying the same thing. He doesn't have the gut to hurt him.

Sev almost managed to escape the pumpkin patch, until she tripped on a stem.

"SEV!" Dustin yelled, trying to get to her side before Dart does.

Before both Dustin or Dart could reach Sev. Something came and took Dart down. At first, everyone thought it was a gun, but of course, it was only Eleven coming to save the day. El quickly went to her sister's side to make sure she was ok.

"Sev! Are you ok?" El asked.

"I'm ok!" Sev answered, "I just scratched myself on my ankle, but nothing serious!"

"Where did that demodog come from?"

"I don't know, but it seems to have Dustin's attention more than mine. That thing's been out for two minutes and he hasn't came over here."

A few feet away, Dustin is comforting a dying Dart. Gently stroking his side as he struggles to breathe.

"I'm so sorry Dart," he apologized to the demodog, "You did do bad things in the past. But I know that you are good!"

Dart took one last gulp of air, then he died. Dustin buried himself into Steve as he mourned over his friend. Then he realized why Dart was killed in the first place, Seven he thought to himself. He got up and started to head where Sev was, but she wasn't there. El was nowhere to be seen either, where are they? Dustin asked himself.

"Sev?" He called out, "El? Where are you guys?"

He looked everywhere and there was no trace of Sev or El.

 **Cliff hanger I know!!! Trick or Treat!!!!!**


End file.
